Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël (dub)
|title_translated = Friendship Is Magic with My Little Pony |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (Albanian, season 5).png |logo_caption = Official localized logo |channels = Bang Bang |language = Albanian |original_language = English |seasons = 5 |episodes = 117 |dubbing_studio = "Jess" Discographic |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} Cast |main_char1v = Suela Xhonuzi |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2t = Mollëmbla |main_char2v = Nigela Ruka |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3t = Ylberi |main_char3v = Rozina Prendi |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4t = Rariti Rasti |main_char4v = Ejona Torba Erken Meço |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5t = Drithërima |main_char5v = Klodiana Keco |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6t = Pitja Rozë Roza |main_char6v = Jozefina Luci |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7t = Spaik Spajk |main_char7v = Erken Meço |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1t = Lulemolla |group1_char1v = Megi Mysliu |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2w = Scootaloo |group1_char2t = Skutalu Skuteristja |group1_char2v = Ledina Rabdishta |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3t = Ëmbëlbela |group1_char3v = Eni Rabdishta |group1_char4 = Babs Seed |group1_char4w = Babs_Seed |group1_char4t = Bebja |group1_char4v = Xhesika Kasemi |group2 = ROYALTY |group2_char1 = Princess Celestia |group2_char1w = Princess_Celestia |group2_char1t = Princesha Selestia Princesha Çelestia |group2_char1v = Anisa Dervishi |group2_char2 = Princess Luna |group2_char2w = Princess_Luna |group2_char2t = Hëna |group2_char2v = Ola Harizaj |group3 = APPLE FAMILY |group3_char1 = Granny Smith |group3_char1w = Granny_Smith |group3_char1t = Gjyshja Smith |group3_char1v = Mimoza Zotaj |group3_char1 = Big McIntosh |group3_char1w = Big_McIntosh |group3_char1t = Mekintoshi i madh |group3_char1v = Dritan Boriçi |group5 = THE CAKES |group5_char1 = Mr. Carrot Cake |group5_char1w = Mr._Carrot_Cake |group5_char1t = Z. Kek Z. Tortë |group5_char1v = Armir Shkurti Moris Rama |group5_char2 = Mrs. Cup Cake |group5_char2w = Mrs._Cup_Cake |group5_char2t = Znj. Kek Znj. Tortë |group5_char2v = Antela Hodo Mimoza Zotaj |group6 = SCHOOL-AGE |group6_char1 = Snails |group6_char1w = Snails |group6_char1t = Kërmilla |group6_char1v = unknown |group7 = MAIN ANTAGONISTS |group7_char1 = Discord |group7_char1w = Discord |group7_char1t = Mosmarrveshja |group7_char1v = Vasjan Lami |group8 = OTHER ANTAGONISTS |group8_char1 = Trixie |group8_char1w = Trixie |group8_char1t = Triksi |group8_char1v = Orjela Sulejmani |group8_char2 = Gilda |group8_char2w = Gilda |group8_char2t = Xhilda |group8_char2v = Orjela Sulejmani |sup_char1 = Zecora |sup_char1w = Zecora |sup_char1t = Zikora |sup_char1v = Antela Hodo |sup_char2 = Mayor Mare |sup_char2w = Mayor_Mare |sup_char2t = Kryebashkiakjas |sup_char2v = Antela Hodo |sup_char3 = Cheerilee |sup_char3w = Cheerilee |sup_char3t = Çirili |sup_char3v = Anisa Dervishi |group9 = CELEBRITIES |group9_char1 = Photo Finish |group9_char1w = Photo_Finish |group9_char1t = Foto Fundi Foto |group9_char1v = Antela Hodo |group9_char2 = Fancy Pants |group9_char2w = Fancy_Pants |group9_char2t = Pantallonat moderne |group9_char2v = Dritan Boriçi |minor_char1 = Daisy |minor_char1w = Daisy |minor_char1t = Deizi |minor_char1v = Orjela Sulejmani |minor_char2 = Golden Harvest |minor_char2w = Golden_Harvest |minor_char2t = Korrja e artë |minor_char2v = Antela Hodo |minor_char3 = Lyrica Lilac |minor_char3w = Lyrica_Lilac |minor_char3t = Lirika |minor_char3v = Esi Kame |minor_char4 = Cookie Crumbles |minor_char4w = Hondo_Flanks_and_Cookie_Crumbles |minor_char4t = Mamaja |minor_char4v = Esi Kame |minor_char5 = Bags Valet |minor_char5w = List_of_ponies/Unicorn_ponies |minor_char5t = Portieri |minor_char5v = Moris Rama |minor_char5 = Unknown |minor_char5w = Unknown |minor_char5t = Lajmëtari |minor_char5v = Eni Rabdishta |minor_char6 = Doc Top |minor_char6w = Doc Top |minor_char6t = Doktori |minor_char6v = Dritan Boriçi |minor_char6 = Unknown |minor_char6w = Unknown |minor_char6t = Qershiza |minor_char6v = Anisa Dervishi |minor_char7 = Filthy Rich |minor_char7w = Filthy_Rich |minor_char7t = Pasaniku Pisët |minor_char7v = Moris Rama }} Trivia *The songs of this dub are left in English with Albanian subtitles. *Almost all characters' names are translated in Albanian. Category:Bang Bang programming